


Meeting the parents

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	1. Chapter 1

Packing your bag with extra clothes and some food, you made your way downstairs to fill up your waterskin, sending a smile to the three people in your house two of them were your parents and the other one was none other then the Prince of Mirkwood himself Legolas Greenleaf, you were finally going to meet his father King Thranduil. 

Looking out of the kitchen window, you felt your ears twitching turning you saw your mother walking towards you, she was old now, very old 92 in human years you, of course, was still considered a child because you were not a human you are an elf, your real parents died when you were just a year old, but your human parents found you and raised you as their own here in Laketown, “my dear?” Blinking to your mothers voice you were pulled from your thoughts “your waterskin is overfilling” “OH” you said as you removed it from the tap and stopped the water from running, twisting the lid on it you placed it back on the counter, looking back at your mother you asked “what are father and Legolas talking about?” “You, so you better go save your prince, I think your father is making him really uncomfortable” shaking your head you bent down and gave your mother a hug “thank you Mama, for everything, I love you” you whispered hugging you back you heard her say “I love you too dear” ending the hug, you collected the waterskin and moved to Legolas’s side “Papa, what are you talking about?” You asked “nothing darling, give your old man a hug before you go running off into the woods” laughing at his comments you moved forward and gave him a tight hug “I love you papa, thank you for everything” you whispered “Legolas dear, can you help me in the kitchen” you mother asked “of course Mrs (y/p/l/n)” releasing your father you smiled at him hearing him say “I love you too, pumpkin” watching Legolas return from the kitchen, “ready (y/n)?” Taking another look around your house, you nodded “ready” stepping out of the door you made way to the horse Legolas bought with him, turning back you waved to your parents as they waved you off. 

….

“Do you know it was 3 years ago today we meet” you said to Legolas, “yes and if I recall, you almost shot me with your arrow” “Legolas you did jump out at me, so it was your own fault” “I didn’t jump, I merely just walked” “well you were lucky that my aim wasn’t as good as it now back then” “that’s because I have taught you well (y/n)” smiling at him you moved your horse closer “yet it took you another year to ask me to court you, and another year to meet your father” watching him trying to think of an answer you placed your hand on his “Legolas its fine, I was raised as a human, I still need to learn things about being an elf” “I like you how you are” he muttered making your smirk “I bet you do” you giggled out, making him laugh too. 

….

Looking up from the reins of your horse your eyes went wide at the beauty of Mirkwood front gates, turning to Legolas you sent him a large smile “it’s beautiful Legolas” turning his head to you he smiled seeing how your eyes were sparkling “it’s not as beautiful as you (y/n)” turning back to Legolas you felt the blush creeping “shut up Legolas” you said. 

Being lifted down from your horse Legolas wrapped his hand around yours and started to walk you towards the Throne room, you started to feel your nerves growing this was going to be the first time meeting Thranduil, if your hands could sweat you were sure it would be like a swimming pool, sensing the change in your breathing Legolas stopped walking “(Y/n) is something wrong?” He asked looking at you with worried eyes, taking a breath you shook your head “nothing Legolas, I’m just a little nervous” “he will like you (y/n), no need to worry” turning back Legolas started walking again slowly pulling you along with him, getting to the door of the throne room you stopped as the guards opened the door watching the door open you saw Thranduil sitting on his throne as he turned his head towards you and you felt his pale blue eyes looking over his son then you.


	2. Meeting the parents part 2

Sitting in the throne Thranduil looked over his son and saw the spark of love in his eyes when he looked at you, you, on the other hand, was a question he wanted answers to, you smelt like a human, yet your ears were of his kin, watching you raise your eyes from Legolas to him his breath got caught in his throat at your beauty and how your (y/e/c) eyes sparkled feeling his heart beat a little faster he heard the sound of his sons voice "father this is (y/n), we have been courting for a year" "and yet it has taken you a year to introduce me to her" Thranduil spoke as he rose to his feet and descended the stairs to stand in front of you two.

 

Shifting your weight from one foot to the other, you felt Legolas tighten his hold on your hand taking a quick glance to the side you saw he was trying to think of an excuse to why it had taken this long to meet his father "My lord, it's my fault it has taken this long to meet with you, I had duties at home that had to be seen to" you spoke up facing Thranduil and putting on a sweet smile "oh dear (y/n), you don't need to make excuses for my son" Thranduil spoke glancing at Legolas "I will be glad to get to know you over dinner tonight, so both of you go and rest up until tonight" with a wave of his hand Legolas turned the both of you around and walked towards the exit mumbling something you couldn't catch, Thranduil's eyes never left your body until the throne room door was closed.

"Legolas? Is everything alright?" You asked as you were following him to his chambers, "yes (y/n)..... it's just" "just what?" "I think I have disappointed my father, by not having you meet him sooner, and he knew that you were making an excuse for me" "Legolas you and I both know, this hasn't been an easy relationship with my ageing human parents, and I will explain that to him at dinner tonight" Legolas stopped walking and looked at you, smiling he pulled you in for a hug as he whispered "I don't deserve you" "It is I who doesn't deserve you Legolas" you whispered back, "(y/n) I want to show you the place I go to clear my head, and its one of my favorite places in all of Mirkwood" he said as he took your hand and pulled you away from his chambers and towards the royal gardens "as long as its not the armour" you said as you were being dragged behind him "that's the second place" Legolas said making you laugh.

 

Walking back and forth in the empty throne room your face just kept appearing in Thranduil's mind he couldn't keep his mind off you, how your body moved when you were walking, how your eyes sparkled, shaking his head Thranduil know this was wrong you were his sons girlfriend and yet he wanted you for himself but how could he get you with Legolas around, just then he remembered a letter from one of the rangers in the north asking for supplies knowing that journey would take months he could send Legolas away and have months to try and turn your attention from his son to himself, smiling to himself he left the throne room and made his way to his chambers to wash and change for dinner and to retrieve the letter so he could start his plan.


	3. Meeting the parents part 3

Sitting in front of the mirror you were brushing your hair after your bath, looking behind your reflection you smiled as Legolas put a clean shirt on, your trip to the gardens turned into you both rolling around in the dirt like elflings and not to mention trouble you both caused in the armour. 

Turning Legolas saw you smiling at him moving over to stand behind you he took the brush and started brushing your hair "would you like me to add a braid like mine?" he asked "you just want me to have elf hair" you laughed out "but yes, you can give me a braid like yours" watching Legolas braid your hair with a smile on his face you had a strange feeling, like something bad was going to happen soon, trying to keep a smile on your face when you saw Legolas was almost finished you watched as he raised the braid above your head so he could show you it "excellent work, love" you said while running your hand along the braid itself "we better go father will be waiting for us" Legolas said while extending his hand to you to help you up from the chair, standing in the elven grown you took a look at yourself in the mirror "how do I look?" You asked feeling weird in a dress "beautiful as normal" Legolas replied to you while kissing your cheek making you forget the strange feeling.

.... 

Sitting at the top of the long table Thranduil was tapping his fingers on the table surface waiting for you and his son to enter the room, he had a place either side of him set up for the both of you, the food was already on the table and the wine already in the glasses, Thranduil started to feel some doubt about his plan to try and steal you from his son, he had not seen his son this happy in many a year, being lost in his own thoughts, he was about to push his chair out from under the table and stand up when the doors opened with you and Legolas walking in to the room. 

Looking at you and seeing you in the elven grown that hugged and showed off your body, and the way your hair was styled, Thranduil had some thoughts runner through his mind and how he wished you was his and not his sons, it was made clearer now he had to get rid of his son to gain your affection "we're sorry we are a bit late father" Legolas spoke turning his eyes off you Thranduil looked at his son "not to worry, your seat is on the left" walking to the chair on the right "(y/n), you are to sit here" Thranduil said while pulling the chair out from the table, letting go of Legolas's hand you walked towards the chair Thranduil was standing behind and with a nod and a "thank you" you sat down and looked across at Legolas's smiling face. 

....

After many hours eating and drinking you had told your whole life story, and how you and Legolas first met, many questions you had answered for the Elvenking, you were now walking through Mirkwood with Thranduil and Legolas getting a tour of the place, you didn't really want to tell the king that you had already toured the place with his son earlier and Legolas knew his father would not have been happy with that, so you acted like it was the first time you had seen the place. 

"Would you like to meet the Elk (y/n)?" Thranduil asked as you were getting close to the stables "Can I?" You squealed confused by your reaction Thranduil looked at his son, "I told her about your Elk and she's been dying to meet him" Legolas said matching your smile with a nod "Well go get him Legolas, we will wait here" Thranduil spoke softly watching his son nod and walk towards the stable. 

Watching Legolas walking back with the reins to the elk in his hand Thranduil pulled you in front of him when his hands touched your hips he felt a spark of electric run through him making his heart beat faster, as the elk came and stood in front of you, you backed into Thranduil "he is a big softy" he said as he pushed you forward stroking the elk Thranduil and Legolas noticed how your eyes sparkle making both of them vow to themselves to always make you happy, even though Thranduil knew sending his son away would make you unhappy but it was necessary.

....

All three of you were back in the throne room to discuss some business that Thranduil would not say out in the halls, you were still smiling at meeting the elk when you heard Legolas gasp, turning to him you saw his face was full of confusion "Why can't someone else go?" Hearing Legolas plead you turned to see the icy glare from Thranduil butting in you spoke "I'm sorry I drifted off what is happening?" "My father wants me to ride north to some rangers who asked for some supplies" "whats bad with that?" You asked "the journey is going to take months (y/n), we will be parted" looking at Legolas's sad face you thought for a second until you finally said "I'll go with you" "No" both you and Legolas turned to Thranduil "I'm sorry (y/n) but you must stay here with me, until Legolas returns, the rangers of the north don't like outsiders and they don't like woman, so it would be best if you stay here and I can teach you the history of our kin" "but I...." "No buts (y/n), I am king and this is an order, Legolas you leave at dawn, so you better go get yourself ready" "yes father" watching Legolas turn you looked at Thranduil with your own glare and followed after Legolas to spend the last night with him in however long he was going to be away for, missing the sorrow in Thranduil's eyes making you sad.


	4. Meeting the parents part 4

Month after Month you waited for any news from Legolas, but getting none, you started to panic you had never gone this long without hearing from him, and Thranduil had changed towards you, you started to see it a few days after Legolas had left to go North, the small gifts he left in your room, the candlelit dinners, you had started to learn about Legolas's kin but in your studies Thranduil would learn in close and rub your shoulders and back you were confused with his sudden affection towards you.

Walking through the halls of Mirkwood you were lost in your own thoughts hoping today would be the day you heard news of Legolas, you were starting to get bored and in secret, you started to collect lembas from the kitchens and sorted them in a travel pack with your spare travel clothes and cloak, if you ever built up the courage to leave Mirkwood and head north to find Legolas, stopping in your tracks you heard whispered voices turning on the spot you tried to locate them, hearing them louder from a room just beside you, you tiptoed closer and listened. 

"It has been months and no word, if she should find out" "she won't if you keep your mouth shut" hearing the voices clearly your curiosity was really peaked as who it could be, swapping sides you were able to look into the room and saw Thranduil and his most trusted noble, "what are they doing?" you thought to yourself as you looked around the hall to make sure no one else was coming before turning back to hear the rest of the conversation, "Fenian, its been months I know I am getting close, I can see her slowly coming round" "but my lord when Legolas returns...." "If he returns, I am his king and I can send him more north, I love (y/n) and she will be mine" letting out a shock gasp you raised your hand to your mouth as you saw them both turn their heads and moved towards the door, moving from the door you scanned the hallway and remembered the secret passage that Legolas showed you to get to the kitchen without being noticed, hurrying to the passage, you stepped in just as the door opened and Thranduil and Fenian stepped out looking around, holding your breath you watched them scan the hallway finally Thranduil spoke "We will finish this in my chambers in an hour Fenian, do not be late, I have another dinner with (y/n) in two hours" watching him bow and walk down the hall and Thranduil the other way you let out a long breath, making your mind up tonight was the night you must leave and head north to try and find Legolas.

....

Sitting at the table you were pushing your food around the plate with your fork, thinking back to the conversation you had overheard, you could see the love in Thranduil's eyes every time you looked at him, over the candlelit dinner the setting was romantic, and you did like it but you didn't love Thranduil, you loved his son, and you wished it was Legolas sitting across the table, letting out a small sigh which Thranduil heard "something on your mind (y/n)? You have hardly eaten anything" Looking up at the king you had to make your excuse to leave "May I return to my chamber? I don't feel so good" you spoke "I can send for the healers, if you wish (y/n)" shaking your head, "I just need to lay down for a while, I hope you don't mind?" Raising to his feet Thranduil walked around the table "not at all, I'll see you in the morning for your studies" he spoke as he helped you to your feet and walked you to the door, bring your hand to his mouth he placed a kiss on the back of it "Goodnight (y/n)" "Goodnight your majesty" you responded with a small smile and walked to your chamber. 

....

Slowly opening your chamber door, you looked around the hall and listened for any signs of life, not hearing anything you walked out of the door, closing it you made your way down the hall stopping ever few feet to listen for anyone, coming to the large picture of the white stag you remerbed Legolas telling you to turn left for the serect path down to the stables, let he and Tauriel use to use, to sneak out, taking that path you walked in near darkness, useing your hands to guild you along the walls, finally seeing the end with the brightness of the moon, peaking your head out you looked around but coudlnt see anyone, sneaking along the stables you got to Sojourn pen, he was your favourite hourse and the fastest, pulling an apple out of your bag you offered to him while whispring "Sojourn, we need to go find Legolas" bowing his head you collected the seat and reins, after placing them on him you mounted him, "we need to be fast" with a nod Sojourn rushed out the stables and into the woods.


	5. Meeting the parents part 5

Feeling the wind in your hair at the fast pace Sojourn was running, it had been two days since you left Mirkwood and you knew Thranduil would send riders out to find you, after you didn’t show for your studies, you knew he would have the whole of Mirkwood searched and when they would see that Sojourn was missing you knew he would put two and two together, Mirkwood would have been your forever home but you didn’t feel safe there anymore, you needed to see Legolas and tell him of his fathers plans, and tell him you would never return there. 

“Send out riders, and bring her back” Thranduil’s voice echoed around Mirkwood, anyone in heard distance could tell how angry the king was at your disappearance, and he knew exactly where you were heading, the only advantage you had was the two day start, sitting on his throne he started to think of ways to get you back before you could reach Legolas, standing up from the throne Thranduil made his way to write a letter to the head ranger.

….

Arriving at Arnor, Legolas looked around and saw that the rangers here had more suppliers then they needed, climb off his horse he was confused “Legolas?” Hearing his name he turned and saw a young ranger who he knew to be Aragorn, smiling he went over to him “ Aragorn, I’m here with the supplies that your people requested my people for” “Legolas, we already got the suppliers we requested from your people, three elves from Mirkwood turned up not two months ago with it, they are returning to your city tomorrow” listening to Aragorn Legolas was getting more confused, why would his Father send him if he had already sent three elves, why would he need to be away from Mirkwood, why would…. “(Y/n)!” “Pardon?” Aragorn asked confused, looking at him Legolas let out a defeated sigh “(y/n) is my girlfriend, who I had left in Mirkwood to come here, but I think my father has been up to something if he has sent me here when I did not need to come, I should have seen it coming when he would not keep his eyes off her” “talking about your Father, we recived this letter yesterday” Aragorn spoke as he took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Legolas “as you can see some of us can not read it as its in elvish, but you can Legolas” reading thourgh the letter Legolas felt so betrade, his father sent him here, so he could steal (y/n) from him, and another part of his plan was to keep sending him north and over the sea so he would never return to (y/n), and make her forget about him, cumbling up the letter he felt a burnig rage very deeply inside his soul, cursing his father, Legolas planned on ridding back right away, but his horse needed to rest “come Legolas, I’ll show you where you can sleep for a while” Aragorn spoke low senesing the change in the elvenprince. 

….

Making camping you had been on the run from Mirkwood for a week now, you would have like to go on but you knew that Sojourn needed to rest, the poor beast had been running non-stop for days and you could tell by his body language he was tired, to tired to go on tonight or even tomorrow for that matter, taking his seat and reins off him “go take a bath Sojourn you deserve it, I’ll climb that tree and get you some apples” you spoke to him getting a head rub in return making you smile as he trotted off to the river, turning to the tree, you had seen some apples in, you made your way over to it and began climbing it.   
Nearly at the top of the tree you looked back down and saw Sojourn rolling in the water, making you laugh turning back around you saw glowing orange eyes staring at you, making you jump and lose your footing which sent you falling to the ground.


	6. Meeting the parents part 6

Closing your eyes as the ground started to get closer suddenly you felt a tightness around your body, you could smell the dirty that was only inches from your face, slowly opening your eyes you saw you were being raised from the ground and placed back on your feet feeling the tightness leave your body you slowly turned around and came face to face with the orange-eyed beast that grabbed you.   
....

Laying on the spare bed Legolas turned his mind to you, wondering if you had fallen for his Fathers charm and if you were happy, he was still angry at his father for the betrayal, he started to make a plan to return to Mirkwood, steal you back and journey over the sea, "Legolas?" Turning to his name he saw Aragorn standing in the doorway, raising over the bed he walked over to him "what is it Aragorn?" "This has come for you" handing the letter over Legolas saw it wasn't from his father, opening it he slowly read it looking up to Aragorn "is my horse ready?" "I think so what is happening?" Aragorn asked "if you come with me I will explain everything" Legolas said as he walked past Aragorn and towards his horse with Aragorn walking behind him.

Mounting his horse as Aragorn mounted his they started to leave Arnor, "the letter I received was from Lord Elrond, he senes (Y/n) is in danger as she has left Mirkwood and is on the road to find me, so I ride to find her Aragorn" "There are rangers all over this land Legolas, if she is in trouble they will defend her" Aragorn spoke proudly "can they defend her from a dragon?" "Dragon!?" "Yes Aragorn there is a dragon loose in the skies, I must find her" Legolas kicked his horse making it break into a run as Aragorn did the same to his.

....

Slowly stepping back from the beast you bought your hands up in front of you trying to think if you would make it to Sojourn in a flat out run "dear child, don't fear me" stopping you felt your mouth drop open as you understood the beast in front of you "I will not hurt you child" lowing your arms you took a deep breath "who.... who are you, and why did you save me?" You asked "I was sent by your mother to watch over you on this journey, and I promised her I would let no harm come to you, as to who I am, I am, Froagien, Protector Of The Forest, Daughter of Smaug" "You're the last of the dragons? But how does my mother know dragons? she is only an old woman from Lake town" "your mother saved me when I was very young, and my father abandon me for the mountain full of gold, I have always been grateful to her, I watched her raise you and when you left with the other elf, she came to me to ask if I would watch over you, and I promised her I would dear child, she is like a mother to me as well" "that is what Mama is like" you said while smiling "she always thinks about others before her" you countued "I know where your elf went, I could fly you and your horse to him if you like" "you're a dragon the rangers would try and kill you, I couldn't let that happen" looking up at Froagien you could see she was thinking turning towards Sojourn you let out a whistle that bought him closer to you as you bent down and picked up the apples that dropped from the tree when Foragien grabbed you, taking the apples from you he could tell he was scared of the dragon, storking his face you whisped "she's our friend boy, dont worry" getting a headbutt from him making you laugh, seeing the dragon still thinking and the night drawing in you collected some of the tree brances that snapped and started to make a fire, rubbing to smaller sticks togther you were trying to get a spark when fire shot pased you and onto the branches light them and making you jump back "sorry about that" Froagien said making you relase the breath you were holding "yes dragons have fire, thanks" you said as you seetled down infront of it and watched Sojourn laid down next to it and go to sleep.  
....

Scanning the area Legolas and Aragorn slowed their horses down "what do you see Legolas?" Aragorn asked "There is shadows moving in the dark, of what creatures I do not know just yet" "we should stay here tonight and go on in the morning " Aragorn said as he looked forward and saw the forest in front of them, "I will take the first watch" Legolas spoke as the climbed down from the horses. 

Hours past as Legolas kept an eye on the forest and his mind kept returning to you and your fate after Lord Elrond's letter, he knew you were on the road and he hoped you were safe the letter mentioned a dragon had been seen in Elrond's vision and the dragon was holding you, but he could not see past that, he did not know your fate, but Legolas would not give up looking for you, turning to check on Aragorn he could see the ranger was sat up and staring off into the forest, following Aragon's eyes Legolas turning back to the forest as his eyes caught the glowing orange eyes of a dragon looking right at them.


	7. Meeting the parents part 7

Feeling the change in Legolas, Aragorn slowly whispered "I see the orange light too, but what is it Legolas? For your eyes are better than mine in the dark" turning to Aragorn Legolas slowly stood "its the dragon" "the dragon!? Are you sure!?" "Very sure Aragorn, stay here I will be back by morning" Legolas I'll come with...." "No Aragorn stay here with the horses" walking down the hill towards the forest Legolas kept his eyes locked in a silent battle with the dragons, pulling an arrow from his quiver he readied his bow, as he approached the outline of the trees the forest was silent and his elven senes kicked in, Legolas could hear every movement any of the creatures made, looking around the forest he with his almost perfect night vision, scanning passed every tree he finally saw it, Legolas stopped the size of this dragon, taller then any of the 600 year old trees in the forest, longer then anything he had ever seen, protecting and talking to something in its front paws, like a mother would protect and soothe a child, Legolas didn't feel any danger from this dragon, but its eyes were still locked on his frame like a predator about to strike its prey. 

....

Watching Froagien silent turning her head on her watch of the area, you heard small snoring sounds from Sojourn making you smile and softly giggle at how a horse could snore, sitting there you thoughts turned to Legolas, bring a bigger smile to your face but it was a sad one the thought of never seeing him again hurt you very much, picking up a stick you slowly poked the fire to bring the flames up a bit more "your heart is very sad child" turning your eyes from the fire to Froagien you twisted your face "us dragons can senes peoples hearts, what is wrong?" blinking a few times you let out a heavy sigh "I was just thinking about Legolas, I miss him so much and a feel like I will never see him again" wiping the tear that roll down your face you looked back towards the fire "I understand child, you feel...." feeling the growl that came from Froagien you looked towards her and followed her eyes you could see a dark shradow before the dragon snubbed out your fire with a strock of her wing and pulled you and Sojourn into her front paws "what is it Froagien?" "I'm not sure yet, but be quiet child" pulling Sojourn head into your lap you whispered to him "she will protect us, but you must be quiet" watching the horse bink a few time you knew he understood you, looking up at the dragon you could see her eyes were locked on someone. 

....

Legolas was in complete awe of the dragon, he had never been this close to one and was always told by his Father to stay far away from one, but Legolas didn't feel this one was evil and he took a risk, lowering his bow he removed the arrow and placed it back into his quiver and swing the bow back over his shoulder, holding his hands up at either side he bowed to the beast but kept his eyes locked with the dragons. 

Froagien could see clearly now it was the young elf prince, she had watched you grow close with and who your heart ached for, "Elf prince what brings you so close to me and my charge?" Speaking in the ancient tongue she knew you couldn't understand but he was taken back from the sweet sounding voice Legolas stared at the dragon before replying "I saw your eyes on the hill, I am returning home and trying to find a young elf maiden her name is (y/n), have you seen her?" "Tell me, prince, what would you do to me if I give any information freely?" "I sense no evil in you, but if you can help me please I need to find her" "why do you care so much prince?" Froagien finally asked knowing what was in Legolas's heart, bring her head down and closer to him she titled it to the side "well?" Holding a small smile Legolas looked back into the dragon's eyes "I love her" making a sound like a purr he watched the dragon pull her head back and almost smile "I know where your young elf maiden is" hearing that Legolas's heart felt full and almost bursting.  
Hearing a snap behind him Legolas turned quickly as the dragon growled and pulled her paws towards her "Aragorn I told you to stay with the horses" Legolas said as the young ranger came into view turning back to the dragon "this is Aragorn a friend of mine, he wishes you no harm" Froagien already knew but she still growed as a warning "I'm sorry Legolas, I just wanted to see the dragon up close, I wish it no harm" he said and bowed towards the beast like he watched Legolas do Froagien sensed Aragorn's kingly line and bowed her head in return turning her eyes back to Legolas "where have you seen her?" he asked "very close young prince" was all the dragon would say.


	8. Meeting the parents part 8

Hearing different voices you tried to take a peek over the paws but they were taller than you, knowing the only way you could see was to get Sojourn back, moving towards the horse you went to climb on his back but something spooked him, making him jump right out over the dragon paws. 

 

Watching the horse jump from the dragon paws Legolas saw it was Sojourn stepping back he watched as the dragon moved her paw to catch the horse and saw you running out from them towards Sojourn, with its other paw the dragon held you to the spot as it caught the horse, aiming his bow Legolas shouted “Let her go!” Froagien and you turned towards the voice “Legolas!” you screamed happily pointing towards him like a small child while looking up at the dragon “Froagien its Legolas!” Watching you talk to the dragon and knowing its name Legolas dropped his bow with a confused face and watched as the dragon nodded at you making a sound almost like a purr while letting you go, running towards him with the biggest smile on your face, you crashed into Legolas and fell to the ground as he hugged you so tight “I thought we would never find you” “I would have searched the whole of Middle Earth for you (y/n)” Legolas spoke as he helped you stand back up looking from Legolas to the man and back again you twisted your face in confusion until Legolas smile and said “this is Aragorn, a good friend of mine” nodding you smiled at the man “Hi Aragorn, I’m (y/n) its nice to meet you” holding out your hand Aragorn took it and kissed your knuckles “pleasure is mine lady (y/n)” giggling at him you looked at Legolas and whispered in elvish “can we keep him?” Watching Aragorn smiled he sent you a wink and whispered “you can” making you blush a little at his use of elvish. 

Sitting by the fire listening to Legolas explain receiving the letter from his Father telling him everything, you shook your head at Thranduil’s boldness, you were right to leave and you had finally found Legolas, but you had a sinking feeling in your heart, that no matter where you and Legolas went in Middle Earth Thranduil would never stop looking for you.


	9. Meeting the parents part 9

Opening your eyes to the morning sunrise you saw the last remaining stars disappearing for the day, today was the day you and Legolas had to decide what and how to deal with his father's affections for you or if you would leave Middle Earth altogether. 

"Can he help?" You heard Legolas ask, turning your head you saw him and Aragorn speaking while making breakfast. 

"He can hide you and her, from your father" Aragon replied making you sit up and stare at the pair of them. 

"How and who is this person?" You asked as you pushed yourself off the ground and walked over to the pair, watching them jump at your sudden voice. 

Standing looking down at the pair you watched as they side-eyed each other unsure of who should speak first, tapping your foot on the ground you waited for an answer. 

.... 

A full month had passed since you had traveled from the forest where you had been reunited with Legolas, after agreeing that Froagien would stay behind and guard Mirkwood, and she would come for you if Thranduil made a move, you were currently stood outside a small house, with a straw roof, twisting your face in confusion you turned to Legolas who had the same face as you, Slowly the door opened and there stood an old looking man, with a very long beard, tuning to Aragorn he watched he smile and shake the man's hand turning back to you and Legolas.

"This is Tom Bombadil, and he is the only one in middle earth that can help you" Aragorn said as he followed the man inside the hut. 

Taking hold of Legolas's hand you followed the two men inside and dragged Legolas with you if you were being honest with yourself you didn't want to leave Middle Earth, but that option was still there. 

Hours passed with the three men locked inside one of Tom's rooms, you were free to explore the house and garden, but after a while you decided to have a nice hot bath, feeling the hot water on your skin made you sink deeper into the tub, as you felt all your cares and worries draining from your body, the hot water of the bath started to make you feel tried, closing your eyes you could see your old house in Laketown, but something was wrong, everything was on the floor it looked a mess, turning around your eyes saw something that made you jump. 

Rushing forward and opening your eyes, you were still in the bath, feeling your heart beating fast, you climbed out of the tub and pulled on your clothes not bothering to dry yourself, leaving the room you shouted for Legolas and watched as the Elf appeared with a concerned look on his face. 

"Something is wrong, we have to go to my parents" you said as you grabbed ahold of him. 

"(Y/n), what is it?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, I was in the bath and..... Please Legolas" You begged.

Seeing you so upset Legolas nodded his head, wondering how you would get to Laketown so quick after it took a month to get here, watching you place your clock around yourself you picked up his bow and handed it to him, turning quickly and handing towards the door, "(Y/n) how are we....." Stopping his question Legolas saw Froagien sat outside, "so that's how" he mumbled to himself as he watched you mount the dragon, "Stay here Aragorn we won't be long" the elf said as he left the hut as well and sat behind you.  
"Fly fast Froagien" You whispered to the dragon, getting a nod in return as she took off with you and Legolas, heading right for Laketown, and your human parents.


	10. Meeting the parents part 10

Feeling the wind in your hair your thoughts were only for your parents, worry had started to settle in your mind and even though you could feel Legolas behind you softly holding you it didn’t help, the longer it took to get back to them the longer you feared for them, Froagien was doing her best to fly as fast as she could she felt you worry and begin to worry herself. 

Taking in a deep breath of air Froagien forced her body to go faster, as she pumped her wings up and down to gain more lift “Hold on elflings” he deep voice echoed in the air as you gripped harder on her back and Legolas pulled you closer to him as she bent her wings closer to her body and started to dive once she saw the outline of Lake town.

Landing on the field outside of the town you slide of her back and started to run towards your parents house, feeling scared of not knowing what you would find, turning your head you saw Legolas running behind you, matching your feelings, turning your face back you ran through the town until your old house was in your sights, the town was empty and the smell of blood was in the air, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, you caught your breath as Legolas finally caught up with you, catching his own breath. 

“The smell of death is everywhere” Legolas whispered looking around the area for any living thing. 

“What could have done this?” You asked as you looked around yourself. 

“I don’t know…. Yet” Legolas spoke as he pulled his weapons out. 

Doing the same you pulled your twin blades, and started to accessed the stairs to your home, each of you took a side of the door while peaking into the window, not seeing any movement you reached for the handle, slowly twisting it and opening the door, pushing it right against the wall stepping in you held your breath as you looked around the room. 

Nothing was moving and you could hear the wind whistling through the house, books were on the floor, the table was flipped over, the kitchen looked like a battlefield, filling tears burning your eyes you turned to Legolas who was in much shock as you “I….I…. I can’t lose them” you spoke with a broken voice as you let your tears flow. 

Pulling you into a hug Legolas tried to calm you but you both turned and raised your weapons at the sound coming from upstairs, wiping your eyes you stood on the bottom step and slowly made your way upstairs, using your elf eyes to see in the darkness, reaching the top of the stairs you looked around the room and saw a dark shadow in the corner, nodding towards it Legolas rose his blades as you reached for curtain ready to pull them off the wall for light, taking a deep breath you pulled the curtain and raised your blade to the sound of shouts. 

“Pumpkin?" 

Seeing your father you dropped you blades and ran over to him "Papa!” pulling him into a hug you looked over his body and saw many cuts “where is Mama? And what happened here?” You asked as Legolas walked over and helped your father to his feet walking him over to the chair, before disappearing downstairs and back up carrying a glass of water, handing it over to him as you started to heal him with your elven magic.

“They came during the night, big ugly dark creatures, speaking a harsh tongue, looked a bit like you when you were 4 covered in mud” you father explained. 

“Orcs” you hissed feeling the rage burning inside you. 

“Well whatever they call themselves, they came through this town like a hurricane, killing anything and everything” you father said taking a sip of his water. 

“How did you escape?” Legolas asked kneeling down next to you feeling your anger. 

“I’m old lad, and when you get to my age you need to visit the little boys room a lot, and well as you know ours is broken and with this one being away, I had to visit the little boys forest” ou father chuckled while explaining making Legolas and you smile at him, “and well I need a hand down the stairs so your Mother helped me, and as we were on the way back we saw them coming for the town and well she went to get help, the only place she knew where you would be” your father continued looking at you. 

“MIRKWOOD” you and Legolas said at the same time, watching your father nod his head, “but how did you get all the cuts, Papa?" 

"The stupid stairs, I fell down them after the creatures left the town and I can’t find my glasses anywhere” smiling up at him you took them from around his neck and placed them on his face getting a smile in return. 

“Legolas take him to Froagien, I’m going to pack him and Mama a few things” you spoke.

“Where are we going now?” Legolas asked hoping you would not say what he was thinking. 

“Mirkwood Legolas, I need to know if my mother is safe” you answered watching his face drop. 

“(Y/n), is that a good idea? My Father…." 

"I know, but she is my Mother” you said cutting him off as you pulled your father’s bag from under the bed and started filling it with clothes, as Legolas nodded and helped your Father downstairs and towards the dragon, his Father and hopefully your Mother.


End file.
